Chasing Ice
by cloudXx9
Summary: High School AU. Jack Frost is a hockey jock. Elsa Summers is the school's Ice Queen. He's a Guardian and she shuts the world out. It's easy to see why the two don't get along. But can two pairs of skates and an ice rink change all that? Includes adult themes. Other Disney characters inside!
1. Monday, November 18

**A/N: So I recently watched Frozen and absolutely fell in love with it. Then I watched Rise of the Guardians and fell in love with that, too. And then the Jelsa feels began and the rest is history. So to all you lovely readers, I give thee a high school AU (because there certainly aren't enough of those on this site…) And of course, because of my recent obsession, it will be Jelsa. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, or any other character brought up in this story. All are owned by either DreamWorks, Disney, or Pixar. And the beautiful picture in the left-hand corner has been created by ****kuro-shini, and can be found on deviantArt**

* * *

_Chapter One: Monday, November 18_

Jack was jogging down the corridor, his duffel bag over his shoulder and skates clutched in his hands. He was late. _Again._ Coach Moon was not going to be happy about that. But it wasn't like it was his fault. Mr. Weselton made him stay back an extra ten minutes to talk about an extra credit assignment that Jack would have to do if he wanted his midterm grade to be anywhere near a C. And if he wanted that athletics scholarship to get him into Corona University, then he was going to need all the extra credit he could get. Apparently, Mr. Weselton was not a fan of his history of hockey and other winter sports paper that he had turned in in late October, and gave Jack a whopping D; that meant Jack had only a few weeks to get his grades up if he wanted to stay on the team next semester.

The Burgess Skating Palace was practically empty on the inside. During weekdays, right after school, it was usually reserved for various sport practices. It wasn't until the weekends when the rink was open for public recreation. On Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays from 3:20 to 6:20, the Burgess High Guardians had practice and the Skating Palace was their turf and their turf only for those three hours. While hockey may not have been the biggest sport in town – if it was, the school would've had its own ice rink – hockey was still widely popular and the Skating Palace allowed the school to use the rink for a reasonable price. It wasn't the best of deals, especially because the rink was a good ten minutes away from the school and the boys had to provide their own means of getting to and fro, but it was something, which was better than nothing.

The air turned colder as Jack neared the indoor rink's entrance door. He quickened his strides, hopping that Coach Moon wouldn't chew him out too badly. Moon wasn't the kind of guy you wanted to be on bad terms with. Manny Moon was an ex-pro hockey player whose career hit a brick wall after an accident that involved a knee surgery and one too many months in rehab. After Moon found out he wouldn't be playing with the pros any longer, he returned to his home town of Burgess, Pennsylvania, and was hired at the local high school. Having the famous "Moon Man" as the Guardians' hockey coach more than made up for the team's less than ideal practice area.

Jack barged though the doors just as Nick made the first hit, sliding the puck along the ice. Okay, warm ups had just begun, if Jack played his cards right, maybe Moon wouldn't get too upset and just let him join the others. However, when Jack placed his stuff down on the bench and pulled his sweatshirt over his head to replace it with the blue and white Guardian jersey, Coach Moon turned to Jack and pointed at the bleachers behind him.

"I want thirty before you even think about stepping on this ice."

Jack frowned but knew that there was no arguing with the guy. Quickly retying his sneakers, Jack jumped up and began to run the first flight of steps. From behind him, he could hear the sounds of his teammates' skates slicing up the fresh ice. Man, did he want to get out there. There was no better feeling in the world than skating on ice that was recently resurfaced by the Zamboni.

"Work it!" Flynn yelled from the rink, and followed his taunt with a catcall to mock Jack.

Turning around at the top of the bleachers, Jack grinned down at his friend. "I'm irresistible, I know!"

"Frost, you still have twenty-two to go! And Rider, I'll have you join him if you don't get back to work!" Coach Moon yelled, causing both of the boys to shut up and get on with what they were doing.

At some point, sweat that not even the cold and dry atmosphere of the ice rink could stop began to drip down the side of Jack's face and back. His breathing was beginning to get heavy and his legs started to ache. At this point, Jack would barely last through the whole practice. He may have been a speed demon on the ice, but when it came to stairs, he was heavy and slow.

To keep his mind busy, Jack tried to think of things he would have to do in order to boost his grades. As he did so, he began to fear what his parents would say when they received his report card for the semester. It was easy to say that failure was not an option if the Frost household. Then, Jack began to think about his older sister, Mary, who was already at Corona University on a dance scholarship, full ride. Man did he admire her, but at the same time, envied and possibly resented her as well. She was just perfect in the eyes of anyone who'd met her, and Jack was expected to be just as good.

When Jack had started high school three years back, there was already a legacy for him to live up to. Mary Frost was a name everyone knew at Burgess High School, which had its ups and downs for Jack. Most of the teachers automatically liked him because they knew Mary, which was definitely nice, but he also had to live in a shadow that was too big for him to fill. And while Mary excelled in both academics and athletics, Jack was struggling with maintaining the minimum GPA of 2.5 just to stay eligible to play high school hockey.

He needed that scholarship. Without it, he'd just end up being the disappointment in the family. Again. _Perfect Mary_, Jack frowned. It wasn't her fault that Mary was the person she was, but sometimes Jack needed someone to blame and with her being in college, she was the easiest one to put all his pent up anger on.

Jack's parents weren't much help either. His mom was always out of the house, working two part-time jobs just to pay the rent and put some food on the table each night, and his dad, well, even if life was tough for the Frost family, Jack believed that things would be better without his deadbeat father in the picture altogether.

Jack's pace began to slow as he got lost in thought, giving his heart a moment to relax. At this point, he had lost count of how many times he'd run up and down the bleachers. Hopefully Moon would shout at him to get in the rink when he was done. _Left, right, left, right, left, right…_ Jack thought, trying to find his usual rhythm. He felt clumsy and had already come close to tripping more than once.

The moment he was about to reach the top, someone ran in front of him, making Jack lose his footing and tumble to the side and land on the metal bleacher. He hissed when he felt a cramp in his left calf. He lifted his knee up and tried to shake the muscle spasm out. _Damn it._ He was ready to let out a long stream of cusses at the guy who ran in front of him. Nobody was allowed in the arena besides the team anyway.

But then Jack heard the word, "Sorry!" and realized that the guy who had startled him was a _she._

Looking up, his breath coming out in short pants, Jack saw at first a tall and thin silhouette. As his vision adjusted to the bright lighting that was shining down on him, the features of the person in front of him became clearer. Clad in all black workout clothes, a girl with pale, freckled skin and long, sandy blonde hair that was pulled up into a tight ponytail stared down at him with the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Sorry," she said again, offering a hand for Jack to take. "I didn't see you there. I was caught up in some thoughts."

"Uh… yeah."

After a second longer of pausing, Jack waved her hand away and pushed himself back onto his feet. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

The girl frowned a bit. "Well, okay th – "

"Frost!"

Jack looked down and saw Coach Moon with his arms crossed over his chest. _Crap._

"Get down here! And whoever you are, the arena is reserved for hockey practice!"

Jack sighed and turned his head. The girl had a deep blush on cheeks. Jack blinked and tried to think. The girl looked familiar, but he couldn't quite register where he'd seen her before.

"I should go," she quickly said and turned on her heels.

Before Jack could say anything more, she was gone.

"Bye," he muttered under his breath.

"If you don't get out on that ice within the next thirty seconds, Frost, I'll have the whole team stay after another half-hour and skate laps," Coach Moon bellowed, catching Jack's attention again and motivating him to get his bearings together.

"JACK!" his teammates screamed from the ice.

Rushing to lace up his boots, Jack almost forgot his stick when he stumbled out onto the ice, but he instantly fell into rhythm with the other. _Much better._

The rest of practice wasn't anything unusual. Just the typical pass here, shoot there routine that the team did every week. When Moon told them they were done, Jack was actually relieved. His legs were ready to give out. The six guys scrambled to get out of the rink, Jack being the last one out as he did one quick leisure lap.

"So, was that really Elsa Summers I saw you talking to up in the bleachers or was I just seeing things?" Nick asked as the team finished packing all of their things.

Jack looked at Nick and shrugged. "Who's Elsa Summers?"

"Really?" Flynn scoffed in disbelief. "She's the new transfer-student from earlier this year."

Aster nodded his head. "And she's already gained the title of Ice Queen at school. Wonder how she managed to do that so quickly."

"I thought Vanessa Cecaelia was the school's Ice Queen?" Kristoff frowned, not that he really cared.

Flynn let out a small laugh. "Not any more, she isn't."

Jack frowned. Ice Queen? She didn't seem so mean. Yeah, she had accidentally made him trip, but she did say sorry. "Wait," Jack said in sudden realization. "Is she that girl Pitch is going out with?"

All the guys nodded.

Well damn. Maybe she was worse than he had intentionally believed. If she was going out with guys like Pitch, then there was definitely something up with her. First impressions can be deceiving after all.

Kristoff hoisted his bag high onto his shoulder. The blonde boy, although only a sophomore and the youngest on the team, was the tallest and stood a good six feet and three inches, towering over his teammates. "Come on, guys," he chided. "You're making her sound like she's the devil incarnate."

Hans nodded his head in agreement. "I agree with Kristoff."

"You're just agreeing because you're dating her sister," Aster sneered with a roll of his eyes. Not even a month ago, Hans and a girl named Anna had begun to date. It seemed random and a bit rushed, and all the guys knew that the two barely even knew each other, but they weren't going to say anything to stop him. Hans was the type of guy who got what he wanted.

A faint blush appeared on Hans' cheeks, but he quickly shook it off. "You guys are mean."

The six teenage boys left the Burgess Skating Palace at the same time. While Flynn and Hans drove off in their own cars, Nick and Aster piled into Nick's old, red truck which took a few minutes to start. Kristoff sat on a bench while he waited for his mom to pick him up. Jack waved goodbye to his friends and began walking down the sidewalk.

His house wasn't exactly close, but it wasn't unreasonably far either. With his mom at work until ten and his dad's refusal to buy Jack a car, Jack's main source of transportation around town was walking. It wasn't bad though, and in fact, he rather enjoyed it at times. It gave him time to think and unwind.

But instead of worrying about his grades more, Jack was a bit surprised when all his mind could think about was Elsa Summers and why she was called the Ice Queen.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? I'd love some feedback so I can continue to improve this story and my writing. Also, I know that in the movie, Jack's sister - who is unnamed - is most likely half as old as Jack, but because this is my story I'm making her older... so yeah. Thanks!**


	2. Thursday, November 21 - Part I

**A/N: Wow! Like Yowzah, wow! I never expected so much awesome feedback from just one chapter! And everyone who wrote a review, you guys rock! I'm sending out a huge thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this story, it really means a lot. I hope I can continue writing something you all can enjoy. And now I have the wonderful ****MARVELous life**** as my beta-reader, so yay! Applause for her greatness!**

**Side note: I changed the town of Burgess (where the story takes place), from being in Virginia to Pennsylvania; and Jack's sister's name from Pippa to Mary. Just in case you were wondering…**

* * *

_Chapter Two: Thursday, November 21 Part I_

Elsa's long skirt swished a little too cheerfully for her liking as she strode down the hallway of Burgess High School on Thursday morning. Normally she wouldn't have taken notice of the way her dark blue skirt moved around her feet, but today she was not feeling very pleasant and was finding that even the littlest of things were driving her insane. If she weren't in such a sour mood, Elsa would let the stares of her fellow peers pass with no problem, but a thin scowl had formed on her face and she unintentionally gave an icy glare to any person she thought was looking at her.

It was not a good day.

Since Elsa transferred to Burgess High at the start of her senior year, things had not been going so well. While her sister Anna, who was a sophomore, seemed to fit in just fine by making a group of friends and gaining a boyfriend on what seemed like day two, Elsa was finding her transition into public school more difficult. Since kindergarten, Elsa had attended the Wyvern Academy in Manhattan, New York; she had loved it there. But over the summer, her father had decided to move the family out to Pennsylvania in order to better conduct his business and be closer to his executive officer and operations staff. That meant Elsa had to leave all her friends behind and start going to the local public school since the only private school nearby was an all-boys military academy forty miles south.

When she reached her locker, Elsa spun the dial back and forth until she hit the right combination. On the inside of the musty green box was a postcard that her mom and dad had sent when they visited Berk in late June, a few months before the big move. They had decided to leave Anna and Elsa at home. The picture showed a large, crystal blue lake and hundreds of beautiful and exotic birds flying in the sky. In the corner of the picture was a timestamp: Sat Jun 33 03:18 2013. She sighed and delicately traced her finger around the outer edge of the card. Oh, what she would give to get away from it all.

Elsa breathed in sharply. Memories she had been trying desperately to forget suddenly began to pollute her mind. One week after the picture had been taken, the worst moment in Elsa's life had occurred. She ground her teeth together in the hopes that the visual memories would stay away. She relived that moment almost every night in her dreams. She didn't need the memories to haunt her in the day as well.

Elsa hurriedly shoved her books from second period into the locker and slammed the door shut. Her fists clenched tightly as she tried to clear her head. _The past is in the past…_, she thought over and over again.

"Hmm, someone doesn't look very happy."

Elsa turned and saw Pitch leaning against the row of lockers. His black hair was combed back into a collective spike and his ashen skin looked more lifeless than usual. She could see red surrounding his hazel eyes. He hadn't slept last night. That made Elsa a little nervous.

She and Pitch had been dating since mid-October. They were in the same English class. Elsa had found him handsome and very smart. Sometimes, though, she had trouble keeping up with him and all the plans he had swirling in his head. Their first real encounter was in English when they were acting out parts of the play they were reading—_The Crucible_. Elsa had been playing the part of Abigail and Pitch was Proctor. Elsa was no actress, but she knew how to speak in front of crowds rather well; public speaking had always been one of her strong points. Pitch, however, seemed to have a natural talent for theatre and spoke all his lines perfectly in character. Elsa had been mesmerized.

After class that day, Pitch offered to take her out to lunch, and Elsa had gladly accepted. She didn't really have any friends at that point, so having a handsome boy take her out for food was a bit of a shock. The two talked as they ate and it turned out Pitch wasn't quite as outgoing as he seemed and preferred the more quiet times, which Elsa could easily relate to. From that point forward, Pitch and Elsa began to hang out more and more until one day Pitch asked her out for real. The two had been dating since.

Elsa let out a small sigh. "I'm just not feeling great, that's all," she finally replied and zipped up her bag. Elsa leaned against her locker.

A small curl of a smile inched onto Pitch's face. "Well, I have to say, you should scowl more because you look beautiful when you do."

"Shut up!" she huffed, and playfully shoved his arm.

Pitch shrugged. "Whatever."

At that moment, three others walked up to the two. They were Pitch's friends. Elsa did her best to put on a smile when she saw them approach. She was still considered an outcast, and Elsa knew the only reason why they even tolerated her was because she was dating Pitch. Elsa didn't understand why they didn't like her though; she had never been anything but nice. _Maybe it just takes time for them to warm up to new people,_ she thought.

Eris and Vanessa Cecaelia were sisters, both wickedly gorgeous with even more wicked personalities. Elsa found that the two sisters seemed to dislike her the most, but were very discreet and subtle when they picked on her. Vanessa especially despised her because before Elsa had transferred to Burgess, Vanessa and Pitch had been dating. Elsa had tried to explain to Vanessa that she meant no harm on numerous occasions, but the black-haired girl refused to listen every time.

The other person in Pitch's group of friends was a freckled-faced boy named Buddy. He had orange hair and a large toothy smile. Buddy was a bit geeky and always had comic books of his favorite superheroes stuffed in his backpack, but he had the temper of a five year old. Elsa had only witnessed one of his temper tantrums after Pitch had torn one of his comic books in half; she was okay with not seeing another one of Buddy's fits ever again.

"Hey, Pitch, we're skipping third to go to the piers. You in?" Eris drawled out slowly. Elsa knew that the piers were where they all went to smoke and drink and just talk about everything and everyone they didn't like. Elsa had only gone with them a few times.

Pitch's eyes looked over at Elsa and then to his friends. "Sure," he said plainly. "You coming, Els?"

The group's eyes all turned to her. Elsa nervously played with the straps of her backpack. "Uh, I can't."

"Oh come on," Pitch said. He slid closer to her. "It'll be fun."

Elsa scanned her mind for an excuse not to go. She wasn't like Pitch's friends; she couldn't just skip class whenever she wanted to. "I have a test next period," she lied. Elsa mentally cursed. She was an awful liar and Pitch knew that.

A frown appeared on his face. He stood in front of her and put his hands on either side of her head. Leaning in, Pitch whispered in her ear. "We can have some fun if you do."

A blush appeared on Elsa's face. She then felt Pitch's hand land on her hip and slowly begin to creep up her side. His long, cold fingers played with the hem of her shirt and sent shivers down Elsa's spine. Her voice got caught in her throat and she found that she was unable to speak. Pitch leaned in closer and kissed her neck while his hand slid under her shirt and rested on her flat stomach. Elsa let out a small gasp.

"P-Pitch, please…" she breathed, moving her head to the side, denying Pitch the access to kiss her on the lips. "I'm really not in the mood right now."

"If you can't come now, how about after school then, hmm?" he said with a flicker of his tongue.

Elsa did her best to move a little bit and get more breathing air without it making it seem like she was trying to escape—which she really wanted to do. "Like I said, Pitch, I can't," Elsa said in a more commanding voice. Maybe acting a little dominant was the only way to get through to him.

Pitch smirked up at her. "Right, because you're not feeling well." Elsa cringed at the sarcasm that laced his venomous tone.

"There's that," she replied, "but also it's because my parents are going out of town and I have to look after my sister."

Pitch's hand, which had been softy running back and forth across Elsa's stomach, stopped at her waist, and dug his fingernails into her skin. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and bit her tongue to keep herself from squealing. "Ditch your sister then," he said with a bit more force now, his bloodshot eyes narrowing fiercely. "She's a big girl. If she can go on dates, she can stay at home without her big sister looking after her, can't she?"

"I would, Pitch, really," Elsa struggled to get out through clenched teeth, "but my parents would kill me if they found out. I'm sorry."

Slowly, Pitch moved his hand and brought it out from underneath her shirt. Elsa let out a small mental sigh of relief. However, Pitch still remained close to her face. "I could always come over to your house…" he mindlessly thought aloud. "With your parents gone and all…"

Elsa quickly caught onto what he was implying. She put on a smile and circled her finger on his chest. "Not tonight, okay?"

The bell signaling the start of third period chimed throughout the hall. In the corner of her eyes, Elsa could see all the other students walk down the hall to their next class. Some glanced over at Pitch and Elsa with weird faces. "Get a room!" one person even shouted.

"Come on, Elsa," Pitch purred, now nibbling on her ear lobe. Elsa couldn't muster the words to tell him to stop. She could feel herself being crushed between Pitch's body and the lockers, making it difficult for her to breathe.

Vanessa sighed. "Jesus, she doesn't want to go! Can we leave now?" Vanessa crossed her long arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow, giving Elsa a cold-hearted look.

Buddy nodded his head. "Yeah, Pitch. She'll just ruin our fun anyway."

Pitch rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of Elsa. "Fine, fine," he dully said, as though Elsa were now too boring for him. Pitch brought his hand up to Elsa's face and softly let the back of it run down the side of her cheek. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

As soon as Elsa was sure Pitch's group had left, she slowly slid down the side of her locker and hugged her backpack close to her chest. Elsa was surprised to find her breathing so heavy. Sometimes Pitch had a weird effect on her, causing her heart to speed up and making it hard to move. She didn't know if the feeling was love or fear.

She took a few more moments to catch her breath before she pulled out her phone and checked the time. _Crap!_ She was already ten minutes late to science! Picking up her bag, Elsa made a quick stop at the bathroom to make sure she looked alright before rushing to her classroom.

When Elsa walked into the room, her teacher, Mr. Pebbie, gave her a stony gaze before making a quick note on the clipboard that he always had in his hands. "You can take your seat, Miss Summers."

Elsa gulped and quickly nodded her head before walking to the middle row of desks where there was still a vacant seat. Elsa pulled out her books and tried to count her breaths, which still weren't at a normal pace. Her bitter mood began to fill her once more as she sat quietly in her desk, blocking out every word that left Mr. Pebbie's mouth.

_Why do they have to leave? _

When Elsa's parents announced that they were going to Agrabah on a business trip to speak with some of her father's investors, Elsa was less than pleased. They were going to be gone for almost a whole month! When Anna was out of the room, Elsa's parents had told her that she would have to keep an eye on her younger sister the whole time. That's what really irritated Elsa. She was once again put into the role of babysitter.

It wasn't that Elsa disliked Anna. In fact, she loved her baby sister more than anything in the world, but over the past few months, Elsa had been purposely distancing herself from Anna. It wasn't to be mean, but Elsa believed that if she and Anna kept distance—even if it meant sometimes acting a little cold toward her— Elsa could keep Anna safe. And Elsa's parents knew that staying away from Anna was what Elsa wanted. Yet there they were, ordering her to basically be right at Anna's side in case she needed her after months of minimal interactions.

However, being the good daughter she was, Elsa agreed to her parents demands. It wasn't like Elsa could leave Anna on her own for the month. And if Anna really did need Elsa in an emergency and she was nowhere near, Elsa would never forgive herself.

"—I'll be assigning you your partners," Mr. Pebbie's voice bellowed, waking Elsa from her thoughts. Looking up, Elsa saw that the words 'Partner Projects' had been scribbled onto the white board.

_Oh no. Not a project…_ Elsa wasn't exactly the kind of person who was keen on working with another student on something. In her past experiences, she was always the one who ended up doing all the work and then had to either suffer a bad grade because her partner didn't do their portion of the project, or share her good grade with her partner who didn't deserve it. It also meant a lot of interacting with someone she most likely didn't know. Elsa groaned and rested her forehead on the table as she waited for her name to be called.

"Eric and Kida."

"Belle and Milo."

"Peter and Al."

"Elsa and Toothiana."

When she heard her name, Elsa looked up. She didn't know who Toothiana was. Her eyes roamed over each head, looking for a face to go with her partner's name.

"Ahem." Someone gently tapped on Elsa's shoulder. Turning around, Elsa saw a biracial girl with braces, olive-toned skin, and long black hair with pink streaks running through it. Elsa had to blink a few times just to take in the clothes the girl was wearing—a shimmery blue and green shirt, neon yellow jeans, and with hot pink pumps. Her body was covered in all kinds of jewelry that jingled and clattered with the smallest of movements. Elsa was honestly shocked that she had never taken notice of the girl before.

"Hi there," the girl said brightly. "I'm Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth!"

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to make it clear that this is NOT going to be a Pitch/Elsa story. It will be Jelsa, but I don't like stories were the two protagonist fall in love the very first second they meet and live happily ever after. It's unrealistic, especially in a high school setting. So please don't fret, Elsa and Jack **_**will**_** be together, just not instantly. It takes time to build a relationship, people! **

**And for more clarification, I have put a list of everyone who is part of the story and which movie they are part of on my profile.**


	3. Thursday, November 21 - Part II

**A/N: You guys seriously have no idea how much I love you. Your reviews are fantastic and I love reading them! Here are some cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

* * *

_Chapter Three: Thursday, November 21 - Part II_

At lunch, Aster was the first to sit at the usual table—far left corner next to the fire exit, right below the heater. The Australian boy picked up his egg salad sandwich and studied it for a moment to make sure there were no questionable objects or particles sticking out—the cafeteria was extremely notorious for "accidentally" including non-edible matter when making the lunch food. One time, Aster was unlucky enough to come across a fingernail clipping in his tomato soup. However, seeming satisfied with his sandwich, he gladly chomped down and waited for the others to join.

Nick and Sandy came up to the table a few minutes later, lunch trays in hand. It was always weird seeing the two stand next to each other. Nick was large, muscular, and rather tall, whereas Sandy was short, round, and soft. The two plopped their trays down and began to eat as well, Nick digging into his meatloaf and Sandy scooping up a large spoonful of vanilla pudding.

"Jack is worried about Hans because he has not been coming to many practices lately," Nick said in his Russian accent. Even though he had never set foot off of American soil and he was only one-fourth Russian on his dad's side, Nicholas St. North had decided at the young age of seven that it was his duty as a descendent from the Great Mother Russia to keep the accent and his ancestry alive in the boring and dull suburbs of Burgess, Pennsylvania. And even if it did sound a bit over the top at times, nobody was going to tell the six foot tall hockey player to stop.

Aster nodded his head. "I know. The guy better get his bloody act together, that's for sure." Unlike Nick, Aster had actually been born in Australia and moved to the States when he was eight. Aster often liked to brag to Nick that unlike him, his accent was legitimate.

Sandy rolled his eyes at both of them. He wasn't much of a sports fan and especially didn't care for hockey, even though almost all of his friends were on the team. Sandy pulled his sketchbook and pen from his bag and drew a tooth and snowflake followed by a question mark.

Aster peered over the paper and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, mate."

"Wait, here they come now." Nick motioned to the cafeteria doors—where the other two members of their small group had just walked in—with his fork, accidentally flinging small chunks of meatloaf across the table.

Jack and Tooth didn't even need to look around to know where they could find their friends. They made their way over and took up the remaining two seats. Tooth pulled a brown paper bag from her backpack and took out a shiny red apple. Jack, on the other hand, slouched down and scrunched his nose is displeasure.

"What took you guys so long?" Aster dimly asked.

"Hans," Jack huffed, running his hands though his shockingly white hair, a nervous habit of his.

Sandy stuck his tongue out. Even though he and Hans barely interacted, Sandy had met him enough to know that he didn't like the guy. Hans just emitted fake vibes. Sandy had tried to explain – through rough doodles and scribbles – but the others didn't fully understand what he was trying to get across. So whenever Hans' name was mentioned, Sandy would stick his tongue out and pretend to be sick.

"What about Hans?" Nick asked.

Jack shrugged. "I tried talking to him about missing the last two practices and how Moon was starting to get all PMS-ish about it, but he wouldn't listen. I mean, I knew the guy was flakey, but this is getting a bit ridiculous!"

"Have you talked to Kristoff and Flynn? Maybe they can try talking to him," Tooth suggested. Since her friends all played hockey, Tooth had become the honorary cheerleader for the Guardians. She cared about the team just as much as the guys.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "They said that they'd see what they could do."

"You don't think he's considering dropping out on us, do you?" Aster asked.

Nick scoffed. "With the tournament only a few months away? Hans may be… _questionable_ at times, but he wouldn't do that to us. He is our friend after all!"

"He better not," Jack huffed under his breath, slouching down in his seat even more.

Hans had been the very last member to join the team at the end of his sophomore year. It was a little shocking because none of the others really knew him and he had never expressed any kind of interest in hockey, but the team needed another player after Hiccup had moved away at the end of the year to go live in Berk. It may have been an act of desperation, but to be eligible to play real games, the team needed six players and Hans had proved his worth in a short period of time.

Sensing the tension at the table, Tooth clapped her hands together and smiled. "So, you guys are never going to guess who my partner is for my science project," she cheered, trying to change the subject.

The only one who seemed the least bit interested was Sandy, who perked up and smiled, drawing a few question marks on his paper. Tooth frowned and furrowed her eyebrows together, waiting for the others to respond. "You guys…," she deadpanned and used her serious tone.

The guys around her sat up quickly and gave Tooth their attention, even if they had to fake interest. When she wanted to be, Tooth was capable of being very frightening – something her friends all learned the hard way. She was not the kind of person you wanted to piss off. "Good." She smiled upon seeing that she had everyone's attention.

"Please don't say it's Grant Hoggins," Aster complained. "I really hate that guy."

"Relax," Tooth said, "it isn't Grant. Though I don't see why you hate him so much. He's cute!"

"All he does is repeat the same things over and over again. He never has anything new to say. It gets annoying!"

Tooth took a bite from her apple. "That's mean. You're just saying that becau –"

"Tooth!" Jack interrupted. "Your partner?"

"Oh, right!" She gulped. "It's Elsa Summers, can you believe it?"

"Ice Queen Elsa Summers?" Nick repeated, making sure he had heard correctly.

Tooth nodded. "The one and only."

Jack sat up a bit more, slightly interested now. This was the second time his friends had talked about Elsa Summers since she had accidentally run into him at the Skating Palace. Jack had spent some time wondering about the supposed Ice Queen, and what she was really like. A small part of him wanted to know more.

"So what will your project be about, then?" asked Nick.

Tooth tapped her finger to her lips as though in deep thought. "Hmm, well, we came up with a few ideas but none seemed that interesting to either of us. At first I suggested that we could do a survey of students and how healthy their teeth are, then figure out the best kind of tooth brush and toothpaste, but Elsa didn't seem too keen on the idea."

Aster laughed. "I don't think many people share the same enthusiasm for dental hygiene as you, Tooth."

Tooth rolled her eyes and continued. "Then she said we could measure the amount of snowfall each month from now till February and compare this year's amount of snow to past years, but then we figured it would take too long and would be cutting it close to the project's deadline."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "The Ice Queen is interested in snow? Seems fitting, no?"

Tooth frowned at Nick. "Guys, she didn't seem that bad. In fact, she even laughed a few times."

"So Pitch hasn't completely frozen her heart yet, is what you're saying?" Jack commented. "Give it time. By next month, she'll be just as bad as Vanessa, if not worse."

"You do know that all of your evidence and prejudice about Elsa is merely based on rumors. Has any one of you guys even once talked to her?" Tooth questioned, making sure to give each one a menacing look.

"Actually, Jack has," Nick merrily said and roughly patted Jack's back.

"Ow!" Jack rubbed the back of his neck but looked at Tooth and shrugged, whose eyes had gone wide. Tooth was a bit of a gossip-holic. "Yeah, she accidentally ran into me at the rink the other day; she knocked me over. We exchanged like two words, that's all."

Aster picked at his teeth with his nails, trying to get at a piece of bread crust that had lodged itself into his gums. "You didn't think she was bad or anything then."

Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "That was before I realized she was dating Pitch."

At that statement, Sandy spat out the apple juice he was drinking and slammed his hands down onto the table. Pitch dating? That was news to him; very, very shocking news. Out of the whole group, Sandy was – as much as he hated to admit it – the closest to their old friend Pitch. In fact, the Mansnoozie family and the Black family were related, and Sandy and Pitch were indeed cousins; however, they were never very close and there was a greater chance of the skies opening up and fire raining down onto Earth before Pitch and Sandy would ever get along.

"You okay, Sandy?" asked Tooth, her head tilted in worry.

Sandy wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and quickly scribbled "sorry" onto his piece of paper. He motioned for the others to continue.

"Not much else to say," mused Jack. "I mean, Pitch doesn't date 'nice' girls."

"Well, I still think you guys should get to know her first before you make all these harsh judgments. As I recall, none of you liked Hans for a long time and then once you gave him a fair chance you all became good friends," Tooth pointed out.

Asters took another bite of his sandwich and replied with his mouth full, "And look where that got us. The guy's been skipping out and putting the team in a vulnerable spot."

Tooth sighed. "Fair enough. I just think Elsa has had some rough days, is all."

"Rough days?" Jack laughed. "Please, her family practically owns the whole town! How rough can her life possibly get?"

Mr. Summers' steel business's headquarters was located in the heart of Burgess, with the factories lying right on the town's borders. Summers Steels created jobs for almost half of the town's working force. They mayor was even thinking about dedicating a day to Mr. Summers and his company for all that it had done to help the local townspeople during the challenging economic times. It was also well known fact that the Summers were one of the wealthiest families in north Pennsylvania.

"Hans is dating her sister, Anna, right?" Nick inquired. The others nodded. "Well, I believe Flynn told me that Rapunzel, who apparently is Anna's best friend, told Flynn that Anna has some kind of disease or condition. It might have to do with her heart, but Punzie wasn't sure."

Tooth frowned. "Aww, that's terrible to hear! She's only a sophomore, right?"

Jack crossed his arms. "And I'm sure they have the best doctors looking after her."

Tooth pinched Jack's arm, making him give a small yip in surprise. "You have a cold heart, Jackson Overland Frost. I'll start calling you Ice Queen if you don't start acting nice," she chastised.

"Well, as much as I love seeing Jack getting picked on," Aster started, "I have a history class I need to get to. Practice after school, right?"

"Same place and time as always," Jack nodded, still rubbing the spot where Tooth had pinched him. "Oh, I have to stay after for a few minutes to talk to _Weasel-_ton about that stupid extra credit thing I have to do. So I'll be a few minutes late."

Aster scoffed. "Moon's going to love that. This would be your fifth time being late this month?" Jack scowled.

"I may be late to practice, too," said Nick. "Kristoff still has not bought a new stick after he broke his old one earlier this week. I promised him that I would help him pick out a new one."

Aster shook his head. "The guy needs to learn that wooden sticks just aren't any good nowadays. I don't care if he likes to keep things old fashioned; he needs a bloody aluminum one."

"That's it!" Tooth suddenly shouted, startling the others at the table. "I know what Elsa and I can do for our science project!" Sandy bounced up and down excitedly, wanting to know what Tooth had planned.

Raising an eyebrow, Aster sarcastically asked, "Well, are you going to tell us or are you going to make us wait in anticipation?"

"Don't be crass," Tooth shot back without hesitation. Sandy pointed and let out a dry laugh; Aster made a face back.

"Anyway, what if we tested the different types of hockey sticks? We would consider weight, mobility, flexibility, precision, all that stuff! And what's even better is that we can use you guys as our lab rats!"

"I am not a rat," Aster growled.

Jack grinned. "I've always seen you more as a kangaroo."

Before Aster and Jack could get into a bicker, Tooth rolled her eyes. "Okay, sorry, bad term. But you guys could shoot some pucks around or something and then Elsa and I could record data! Would you be up for that?"

Jack, Aster, and Nick all looked at each other and exchanged glances. "Sure, we'd be glad to," said Nick.

Tooth grinned, showing off her shiny braces and clasped her hands together. "Great! I'll tell Elsa about the idea as soon as I see her!"

The bell rang and the group split apart so they wouldn't be late for their next class.

* * *

By the time Jack walked out the school's front doors, the parking lot was almost completely barren except for the teachers' cars and the few kids who always lingered on campus to hang out and smoke behind the gym. The sky was cloudy and it was expected to start snowing any day. Jack pulled up his hood and smiled. Cold weather was always his favorite, especially snow. It was the weather for fun: snow days, snowball fights, and warm drinks. Summer may have meant no school, but half the town didn't have air conditioning, which brought only misery.

As he skipped down the steps with his huge hockey bag, Jack heard something. He stopped and listened. Quickly, he realized that it was someone shouting out. He dropped his bag, ran down the front of the school, and turned the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the person around it.

It was Pitch.

Luckily, Pitch's back was turned and Jack managed to swiftly hide behind one of the school's dumpsters before he was seen. Carefully, Jack peeked out from behind to see what was going on.

"Let go of me!" a person—clearly a girl—hissed. Pitch was standing in front of her, so Jack couldn't see who it was.

"You didn't show up at the docks today," Pitch spoke. Jack saw that Pitch was holding onto the girl's arm and pulling her toward him.

Yanking herself away from Pitch's grasp, the girl stepped to the side, giving Jack a clear view of the girl. He was surprised to find that it was Elsa.

"Like I said," Elsa huffed, "I couldn't and I have to go home. Anna is probably there now."

Pitch let out a laugh, a laugh Jack hated to hear. It only reminded him of the times he and Pitch used to be "friends." Those were times Jack greatly regretted.

"You worry too much, Elsa," he cackled. "Now let's go!"

Pitch stepped closer to Elsa, making her step back until she hit the wall behind her. "Are you drunk?" she questioned.

"Why do you always ask me that? Do I always seem drunk? Do you think that's the kind of person I am?" Pitch shouted in frustration.

"Well sometimes you make me wonder what kind of person you really are, Pitch," she retorted.

That did not make Pitch happy. He slammed his hand down against Elsa's shoulder, pinning her to the wall, and stepped even closer. Elsa let out a small cry. At that point, Jack couldn't watch anymore. He wasn't just going to let him bully her like that. Stepping out from behind the dumpster, Jack, without thinking, shouted, "Get away from her!"

Both Elsa and Pitch turned their heads in his direction. A large smile played on Pitch's face as Jack approached them. "Well, if it isn't my old friend Jack," he spat.

"Let her go, Pitch," Jack said in all seriousness.

Pitch laughed. "Ooh, looks like someone wants to play hero! Okay, Jack, what's your next move?"

Jack clenched his fists. "I don't want to hurt you, Pitch."

Pitch laughed even more. He stepped back and took his hand off of Elsa's shoulder. "_You_ hurt me?" He pointed and sarcastically exclaimed, "I'm so scared!"

Jack ignored Pitch's taunts and steadily approached Elsa, who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't respond and Pitch crossed his arms, deciding to watch the interaction for amusement.

"I know you don't know me, but I know Pitch better than you do, and trust me, you do not want to be with this huge creep. He's no goo—Uh!"

Jack stumbled backwards and brought his hand up to his stinging cheek. Had she just slapped him? Jack's mouth opened slightly, confused by what had happened. "What the hell was that for?" he cried.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Elsa huffed, holding her hand that she used to slap Jack. "You may know Pitch, but you know nothing about me! I don't need saving."

Jack still couldn't believe what had just happened. He had just been trying to help and that was his reward? He gave Elsa another glance before looking over at Pitch, who was smiling. Slowly, Jack began to walk backwards, not wanting to turn his back on the two. Elsa didn't take her eyes off of him as he made his way back around the corner of the school.

"See you around, hero boy," were the last words Jack heard Pitch say.

As soon as Jack was out of sight, he stopped and gently touched his cheek, which was beginning to pulsate. She had actually hit him. And hard, at that! Was she crazy? Was Elsa really defending Pitch? Did she not even realize that she was being bullied and abused by him?

As he went to pick up his bag and make his way over to the Skating Palace, all Jack could think about as he walked was how much he utterly hated Elsa Summers the Ice Queen.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I promise Elsa will not be so…bitchy for much more of the story! Trust me. As a character, she's going to go through a lot of development – so just stay with me, please. And also, for those who were curious, Grant Hoggins was my attempt of alluding to the famous groundhog that Aster seems to dislike so much. **


	4. Friday, November 22

**A/N: I am still in shock by all the positive feedback you guys are giving me. I never expected this kind of reaction from this story that had been tumbling around in my head for a while. So thank you all. It's funny now, seeing so many high school/college AU's now in this crossover fandom! I'm not saying it's bad – I would be a hypocrite if it did – I just think it's interesting; but it's great to see so many different takes on that kind of AU setting! Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Friday, November 22_

The moment Elsa had walked in the front door of her house after the school week ended, she marched straight to her bedroom upstairs, closed the door, flung her backpack to the ground, and sat at her large, mahogany desk that had been passed down through the generations. Elsa adjusted herself in the padded chair and sat up straight—there was nothing better than having a good posture. Giving herself a moment to breathe, Elsa quickly went over the mental checklist she had in her mind.

_Calculus work packet: Done_

_AP Spanish video: Not due until January, I can put that off for a little longer._

_Psychology reading: Easy. Done._

_AP Chemistry write up: Needs minor editing still._

_Government: Still need to read two chapters from textbook and answer those response questions._

_AP Lit: Write essay on Wuthering Heights. That's going to be a killer._

_Physics: Will begin project with Tooth tomorrow at noon._

Nodding in approval of her list, Elsa pulled her backpack onto her lap and retrieved the materials she would need to work. She opened her new, sleek laptop that her parents had given her as an early Christmas present and tapped the track pad a few times until a blank document appeared before her, ready to be filled with words. Without wasting another moment, Elsa brought her hand to the keyboard and began to type.

_Wuthering Heights_ had to be Elsa's least favorite book her teacher, Mrs. Tremaine, had assigned all year. While Elsa had a love for classics, _Wuthering Heights_ just didn't cut if for her. It was mostly the ego that each character was given that threw her off. But that didn't stop Elsa from writing her response. Good book or not, Elsa wanted a good grade.

It wasn't until her stomach began to growl and she was four pages done did Elsa look up from her computer. She glanced through her window and saw that the sun was setting behind the town. The sky was dark and grey, all stars covered by a sheet of smog; if Elsa squinted, she could just barely make out the tall concrete pillars of her father's factory that towered over Burgess, and constantly puffed out smoke that swirled into the sky. Below, Elsa watched as, one by one, the lampposts along the sidewalks flickered to life and bathed the narrow street in a warm, yellow light.

_How can it be so late already? _Elsa asked herself while gently closing her laptop and pushing it to the side, only to replace it with her government textbook. She quickly stole a glimpse at the alarm clock by her bed. _5:45 and nowhere near being done. Great. _

With midterms less than four weeks away, Elsa knew she was going to be spending most of her free time in her room and at her desk doing homework or studying. _And to think junior year was going to be the rough year, _she thought with a small smirk, which faded as quickly as it came. _So much for senior year being a walk in the park. _

After opening to the right chapter of her book, Elsa began to mindlessly toy with the ends of her long, blonde hair as she internally groaned seeing how much she had to read. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the subject—even if it could be a bit dull and dry at times—but after a long and rather stressful week, she wasn't in the exact mood required for long textbook readings that consisted of small fonts and large paragraphs. But she wasn't going to stop then. _Let's just get this over with, _she begrudgingly thought.

After about five or so minutes of reading about the expressed powers of congress, Elsa's mind began to drift. Tomorrow, she was to meet Tooth at the Skating Palace downtown around noon. On Thursday, right before school got out, Tooth had spoken to Elsa about testing different kinds of hockey sticks for their science project. With nothing else sounding remotely interesting or being too complex to finish in the time period they were given, testing hockey sticks seemed like a fine idea—and an easy one, at that. Apparently Tooth's friends were on the hockey team and had access to the ice rink where they could conduct their experiments. Her friends had even agreed to help them by shooting some pucks around with the hockey sticks; it was a good deal.

Then Elsa started to think of who exactly would be there. It was basically Tooth and her plus the hockey team, which included both Anna and Rapunzel's boyfriends, their neighbor Kristoff, the large boy with that strange Russian accent in Elsa's Psychology class, and that other boy Elsa had seen hanging out with Tooth before. _No, I'm missing someone . . .,_ she thought and chewed on her bottom lip.

She suddenly realized who it was that she had forgotten about. It was the boy from yesterday, the one who had yelled at Pitch after school. The one she had slapped. What was his name? Pitch has said it.

"Jack," the name came uncomfortably from her lips.

Elsa felt her cheeks turn warm in embarrassment as she remembered the moment she had slapped him. Every detail was still fresh and clear in her mind. He had been trying to help her and she hit him. Elsa had regretted slapping him the moment her hand made contact with his cheek, but she didn't have the chance to apologize, especially with Pitch standing right there.

"No," Elsa gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. He had no right to do what he did. What was going on between her and Pitch didn't concern him, and he shouldn't have been meddling in other peoples' business. She didn't care if Jack knew Pitch "better" than her or not. It was clear that he and Pitch hadn't been friends for quite some time; Jack was probably just looking to do something that he could hold over Pitch's head. And he knew nothing of their relationship or how it worked.

But still, Elsa continued to feel bad about what she had done. She had never intentionally hurt someone like that before. Did that mean she was a bad person? Her stomach dropped as a fear washed through her. _I'm going to turn into the next Vanessa and Eris._

The Cecaelia sisters were notorious throughout the school as being bullies, picking on younger girls and intimidating any person they didn't like. Elsa had even heard a story where the two had picked on one freshman so much, that the poor girl left Burgess High School before the end of the first semester. She often wondered why Pitch was friends with them, especially after he and Vanessa broke up. Oh god, Elsa didn't want to become like that. She had already been crowned as the school's new "Ice Queen" – Elsa still wasn't too sure why – but by no means did she want to be _that_ girl that everyone hated.

_Well, I'm pretty sure Jack already hates my guts. And I'm sure he's told his friends already, too._ Elsa dropped her head and rested in on the surface of her cool desk. What if Tooth's friends didn't want to do the science project anymore because she had slapped Jack? What if Tooth didn't want to be her partner anymore? Elsa could only moan as she thought out every worst case scenario.

"I'm an idiot," she muttered.

Sitting back up, a small, spiral bound book caught her eyes. It was short and tucked neatly between two heavy encyclopedias on her desk. Slowly, she reached out for it and inched it away from the other books that surrounded it; Elsa put it down on top of her textbook and looked at the blue, cardboard cover. It was a directory of students at her school with their home addresses and phone numbers; the school had given them out at the beginning of school year. Elsa had never opened it up because she never had the need to, but a thought began to formulate in her mind. What if she called Jack up and apologized? That would make things better, wouldn't it?

Elsa went along with the idea and flipped open the directory. _Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack . . ._ she thought, scanning the pages. A groan escaped Elsa's mouth when she realized she didn't even know his last name, and there had to be at least seven or so Jacks at her school. Elsa squeezed the bridge of her nose. Why did she have the feeling that she had heard his name before?

Ross? Haust? Moss? Elsa was sure she had overheard it somewhere before. In fact, the name seemed to be on the tip of her tongue! If only she could remember when she had heard it. Did Tooth mention it? Or maybe Pitch had said it yesterday after school. _No, it wasn't any of those places or times . . . Wait!_ Elsa suddenly remembered the first time she had actually met Jack. It was at the Skating Palace a week earlier! That's right, Elsa had been scoping out the ice rink downtown out of curiosity when she had accidentally run into him!

Of course! Elsa didn't realize until now that Jack was the boy she had knocked over. She began to furiously tap her toes against the floor as she tried to remember what had happened. He was running up the bleachers, but Elsa hadn't seen him as she herself was running along the top row for a workout and had ran in front of him. At the time, Elsa didn't know that people weren't allowed in the rink because it was reserved for hockey practice. Then, Elsa had offered Jack her hand to help up, which he rejected. Then when she was apologizing, his coach screamed his last name.

What was it? What was it?

"Frost!" Elsa exclaimed when the name came to her. Jack Frost was his name.

Elsa flipped to the F section of the directory and moved her finger until it stopped on the name she was looking for: Jackson Overland Frost. Her heart began to beat a little faster as she reached for her cellphone and dialed in the number listed. What exactly was she going to say, anyway? 'Hi, sorry I slapped you. Please don't be mad. I need you for my science project.' Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed.

The phone rang and suddenly words got caught up in her throat. Her heat beat rippled throughout her body and echoed in her ears. _What am I going to say? What if he's not there? Do I leave a message? I did not think this through. Maybe I should just say I dialed the wrong nu—"_

"Hello?" someone answered on the other line. It was Jack.

Elsa's heart stopped and she tried moving her lips, but still no words came out.

"Is anyone there?" Jack asked.

Panicked, Elsa took the phone away from her ear, hung up, and tossed it onto her bed. Why did she have to be such as spaz? Her heart rate slowly returned to normal, but Jack's voice continued to repeat in her head. What was wrong with her? It wasn't like she was afraid of talking on phones, and she had never freaked out like that before. _Get it together. Conceal, don't feel . . . ,_ she chanted the small mantra her father had taught her when she was young.

Getting her bearings together again, Elsa turned back to her textbook and tried to continue where she had left off. It was a stupid idea anyway. She'd just have to find out the hard way where she stood with the others tomorrow at the Skating Palace.

_Where was I? Oh right, powers of Congress… _

"Knock, knock!" sang a voice from behind. A peaceful smile spread across Elsa's face at the sound of her sister's voice. It was perfect timing; Anna could take her mind off of everything.

Elsa turned in her chair. "Hey, Anna, how are y—" She was stopped mid-sentence when she saw her younger sister leaning into her room from the doorway. "Anna?" Elsa chocked out.

Dressed in a black, strapless top and short, dark green skirt, Anna had let her copper red hair out of its usual twin braids and fall into loose curls that bounced off of her bare shoulders. A layer of dark eyeliner and pink lipstick had been carefully applied as well, and she was a good two inches taller because of the black pumps she put on. Elsa was absolutely flabbergasted at the sight of her sister. Since when did Anna own those clothes? Since when did she wear makeup? Did she even know how to walk in heels? Elsa had to make sure her mouth wasn't hanging open.

"I'm going out!" chirped Anna. "Punzie and Flynn are picking me up soon and then we're going to the Oaken's Club downtown for a while. Hans is meeting us there. Do you want to come?"

It took a minute for Elsa to find the right words to phrase her next few sentences. She stood up and pushed her chair in, leaning back against her desk. "I like your outfit, you really look beautiful, Anna bu—"

"Thanks!" she said happily and did a twirl in the doorway. Elsa almost had a heart attack when she that the black top was indeed backless. "I spent the last few hours trying to figure out what to wear."

The smile on Elsa's face was trying to stay, but she could feel it faltering. "Anna, do you really think that what you're wearing is _appropriate_?" she asked gently.

Anna frowned. "Yeah," she drawled out. "You don't like it, do you?"

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed. "I just don't think you should be wearing something like that; especially to some club. You'll get loads of unwanted attention."

There was a pause as Anna furrowed her eyebrows. "I can wear what I want, Elsa. I'm not a child."

"You're fifteen, Anna. You shouldn't be dressing like that!" Elsa snapped accidentally, sounding much harsher than she intended.

Anna huffed and pointed her finger at Elsa. "Really? And how should I dress? Should I just wear robes then, or paper sacks, perhaps? I can wear what I want."

There was a pause, and then Elsa finally spoke again. "I'm not letting you leave the house like that."

"You're not Mom and Dad!" Anna shouted in anger.

Elsa was hurt by the way Anna was shouting at her, but Elsa stood her ground and coolly responded with, "They put me in charge."

"You're only two years older than me!" was Anna's comeback.

Elsa was beginning to get annoyed and raised her voice slightly. "And that makes me the authority while they're gone!" She didn't want to play the 'I'm older so I'm in charge' card, but Anna wasn't leaving her many options.

Anna's light blue eyes began to swell with tears. "That's not fair!" she cried.

"Life isn't fair, Anna. I'm not stopping you from going to that club, I'm just saying you have to change your clothes first. Why is that so difficult?" Elsa pleaded and approached her sister.

When Elsa went to place her hand on her sister's shoulder to show that she meant no harm, Anna backed away and shot her sister a glare. "I'm going out."

At that moment, the doorbell rang. The two sisters looked at each other for a second before Anna turned on her heels and stomped down the steps. Elsa rushed after her. "Anna, stop right now!" she commanded.

Before she could open the door, Anna looked over her shoulder and jeered, "Sorry, _your highness_, but no." She opened the door to reveal Rapunzel standing there happily, before she noticed the looks on both Anna's and Elsa's faces.

Rapunzel became a little confused and worried. "Uh, is everything all right?"

Anna marched out the door and grabbed onto Rapunzel's hand. "Everything's fine. Now let's go."

"Anna!" Elsa screamed one more time from inside the house, but the door was slammed shut before she could say another word. A minute later, she could hear Flynn's car start up and drive off down the road. Elsa slumped onto the bottom step, staring at the door that had just been slammed in her face. Delicately, she rubbed circles around her temples. Maybe she really was turning into a bad person.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I just have two things I'd like to mention:**

**1) On my profile there is a poll that I'd love if you all could take a second to check out and vote on. It's regarding minor background characters and who else you'd like to see in the story.**

**2) Because people are enjoying this story so much and it's receiving so many reviews, I'm going to hold a little contest. I will write a one-shot (500-1,000 words) for the 100****th**** reviewer, who will get to choose the prompt and pairing in it. I don't think I'll get 100 reviews until the next chapter is posted, but I just want to let you all know now, just in case. **

**Well, that's it for now! Stay classy, Fanfiction!**

**-cloud**


End file.
